


Цвет тиффани

by Dobymona



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, Drama, First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobymona/pseuds/Dobymona
Summary: Путь успеха мечтательного подростка начался с холодного кафеля туалета, дрожащих коленей и продюсера Ким Намджуна.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 8





	Цвет тиффани

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер! 
> 
> Прошу ознакомиться всех, перед тем, как начать читать. Внимательно прочтите шапку фф. Прочтите метки. Здесь только один пейринг, других нет. Надеется, что авторка вывернет так, что всем будет хорошо - гиблое дело. Нежных и любителей "каноничных" бтс попрошу удалиться.  
> Все использованные имена никак не связанны с реальными личностями.  
> Не романтизировать происходящее. Просьбы про "поменять" сразу же полетят в бан.

Удушающий запах хлорки не скрывает отвратительное амбре сортира. Кафель мокрый и скользкий, голубая плитка давно выцвела, напоминает слабый оттенок цвета дневного неба. Красивое сравнение, и разглядывание стен туалета, которым Чимин пользуется ежедневно, не помогает. Волосы больно оттягивают назад, и Чимин поддаётся силе, подавляет сопротивление. Член толкается в глотку, пряжка расстегнутого ремня то и дело бьёт по лицу, царапает язычком. Пак думает только о том, как бы не пришлось залечивать царапины, тратить лишнее и влезать в новые долги перед компанией. Глупое самовнушение о праве выбора и свободе от контракта, который он подписал собственной рукой, мечтая о великом будущем. Вдали дымка популярности, он грезит о заслугах и достижениях, лёгком и светлом пути. Безоблачном и безмятежном, какой была юность.

Сверху доносится тяжёлое дыхание и хрипы. Надсадный голос, которым раньше Чимин восхищался, ловил в нем отцовские нотки, верные наставления и поддержку. Но сейчас Намджун толкается в рот с приглушенным шипением и с показным отвращением в голосе, говорит:

— Сосешь ты гораздо лучше, чем танцуешь.

Чимину от этого ещё обиднее, чем от того, что сейчас он стоит на коленях и, как заправская проститутка, глубоко принимает в себя, расслабляет горло, чтобы не было так больно.

— Какая же ты блядь.

Горячие слёзы стекают по впалым щекам, душат горечью и болью. Приехал покорять столицу, а в итоге пытается «заслужить» себе будущее о котором так мечтал.

Недавнее унижение перед всеми трейни размазало Чимина по стенке. Жёсткая критика и оскорбления, которыми не гнушался популярный юнит, заставили беззвучно плакать подростка. За мокрое лицо и красные глаза, Джиён швырнул в него папку, что больно ударила по плечу.

Постоянные тренировки и стресс никак не способствуют плодотворной работе. Выматывающий график, отсутствие свободного времени. Мотивация, от которой остался только пустой пшик в воздухе, подкреплена детскими фантазиями, — развеялась и исчезла. Но трейни все равно цепляются за эту хлипкую идею, ведь вера в лучшее остаётся всегда.

Портовый город, скучные школьные будни, рёв корабельных сигналов на улицах и бесконечно однообразная жизнь, в которой выделялись редкие часы одинокого танца в пустом классе. Сёрфинг в интернете позволил узнать о кастинге, яркая реклама внушила надежду, зажгла сердце новой целью. Материнские слёзы, пожелания удачи, некоторая зависть одноклассников, — так Чимин покинул дом.

Встретили его высокие многоэтажки, хмурое небо и отравленный воздух. Но ничего не могло омрачить Чимина, когда он стоял перед зданием компании. И даже пытливость охранника и пренебрежение со стороны стаффа не могли умерить его пыл.

Старые кроссовки и растянутая майка: арсенал для покорения столицы.

Прослушивание — второе рождение. Заветное «посмотрим» от Ким Намджуна, бывшего артиста, а теперь главного продюсера. Странные взгляды на оголенные ноги, напряжённая речь и вопрос: «Сколько тебе лет?». Чимина ничто не пугает.

Его портфолио отложено в сторону, не стёрто из истории, как тех, кто не прошёл. Окрылённость и счастье. Всего-то второй день в Сеуле, а уже такие достижения. Что будет дальше, если все пойдёт в таком ключе? Чимин грезил о сцене, признании, славе.

Но прошло две недели, а он мечтает о лишнем яблоке на завтрак, мягкой постели, и хотя бы часе отдыха. Природное упрямство и детская наивность помогли продержаться полгода. Впереди главное прослушивание, которое определит его дальнейшую судьбу. Такое нужное «да» от главного бойз-бэнда компании, и Чимин дебютирует.

Не съеденный завтрак, прогон программы, привычная распевка, на которой срывается голос, — Чимин трусит заходить в аудиторию.

Самый популярный бэнд, пять человек в брендовых шмотках надменно и пренебрежительно осматривают всех трейни. Чимину кажется, что на него особенно презрительно смотрят.

Главный продюсер тоже присутствует. Весь в чёрном, со скрещенными на груди руками, пронзительным взглядом. От былой доброжелательности не осталось и следа.

Намджун оглядывает всех, останавливает взгляд на Чимине и хмурит брови. Пак физически чувстует, как кровь отливает от лица, как перестает дышать, как в этот момент последняя надежда начинает рушиться. Он вздыхает поглубже, храбрится, чтобы увереннее себя чувствовать.

Хотя бы иллюзия, и ему ничего больше не нужно.

— Пожалуй, начнём. Покажите на что вы способны, — добрые слова Сынхёна должны были подбодрить, но строгость в голосе не позволила расслабиться.

Трейни выходили по очереди, показывали свой максимум, лучшую их сторону, будь то рэп, вокал или танцы, но судьи отбора никак не комментировали. Они молча просматривали и звали следующего. Это ещё больше взволновало Чимина, он не знал чего ждать, что лучше всего показать, как воспримут его выступление. В нервной дрожи и бесконечном накручивании нервов, он не заметил, как подошла его очередь.

— Следующий.

Пак вздрогнул, сделал шаг вперёд, а после подошёл к стерео системе и включил песню. Лучшая его сторона — танцы. Музыка отбивала свой ритм, Чимин плавно изгибался, делал резкие выпады. Под драматичную музыку всегда легче танцевать. Больше эмоций и чувств, движения лишь атрибут, через который ты передаешь внутреннюю бурю, свой крик.

Контемпорари — о душе и выражении себя. Импровизация станет шедевром, если достаточно чётко представить _что_ говорит твоё тело, оно само направит и подскажет.

Чимин достаточно уверен в своих танцевальных навыках. Музыка успокаивает, придает силы.

— Достаточно, — обрывает его голос. Чимин впадает в ступор, только потом осознает, что музыка по прежнему играет, перестаёт насыщать и успокаивать. Она уродливо расползается по комнате.

Пак торопливо выключает её, возвращается в центр под пристальным надзором всех присутствующих.

Никого, кроме Чимина, не прервали.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, — лидер взглянул в портфолио, а после подняв голову, добавил: — Чимин?

Вопрос остался висеть в воздухе. Он ещё несколько секунд звучал в ушах Пака, пока тот не понял, что спрашивали именно его. Он передернул плечами, стараясь сделать этот жест максимально незаметным.

— Н-нормально… — его голос дрожит и отчего-то становится сиплым. Чимину хочется прокашляться, но он давит рвущееся наружу желание. Кажется, его связки прямо сейчас порвутся, стоит произнести ещё хоть слово.

— Слабовато. Несуразные движения, ни грамма профессионализма, — Чимин опускает голову после слов Сынри. Он старше. Он популярнее и опытнее. Он лучше знает.

Пак до боли закусил губу и сжал кулаки. Не хватало ещё разрыдаться.

— Попробуй снова.

Спасительные слова вмиг взбодряют Чимина. Ему дан второй шанс, который он точно не упустит. Выдохнув, он поднимает блестящие глаза на судей, и, пока идёт к плееру, смахивает влагу с глаз.

И всё по-новой. В этот раз Пак сосредотачивается на технике, вспоминает свое первое выступление, выискивает недочёты там, где их не было вовсе. Выпады резче, точнее. Не танец, а борьба.

Зрелищный элемент с прыжком в воздухе, и Чимин правда чувствует, что летит.

— Хватит.

Паку кажется, что он услышал слова в воздухе, когда совершал прыжок, поэтому, приземлившись, он делает ещё один элемент, а потом застывает.

— Плохо. Колени вывернуты наружу, спина под наклоном. Ещё раз.

Истерика не успевает подступить, потому что Тэян быстро проговаривает слова, не замечая, как за эту секунду Чимин ломается на части и тут же воскресает.

Музыка играет, Чимин закусывает губу, старается вложить всё, что в нем осталось в этот танец. Все движения кажутся ему неправильными, пируэты слабыми. Не достаточно. Не достаточно точно. Ещё точнее.

Прыжок в воздухе и хлопок, что последовал за ним. Пак думает, что ему почудилось, пока не замечает, как Сынри подал знак.

— Довольно, — с этими словами, раздаётся скрежет ножек о паркет, и Сынри встаёт. Он направляется к Чимину. Прямо к нему.

— Элемент выполнен неточно, — он встаёт в позицию, чтобы в следующую секунду сделать ранее выполненный Чимином прыжок. — Отвратительная осанка, держи спину ровнее. Повтори.

У Чимина слабеют ноги, он не может сдвинуться с места, но под взглядом наставника повинуется. Отдирает себя от пола, повторяет позицию, мечтая стать похожим на Сынри, дабы выполнить пируэт идеально. Отталкивается и прыгает.

— Стоп, — Чимин застывает. — Ровнее спину, размах рук шире. Начальная позиция тоже хромает, переставь ногу, — Чим почувствовал, как Сынри давит пальцем на его спину, а потом хлопает по ноге с просьбой поменять позицию.

— Ещё раз.

Какофония звуков. Любимое фортепиано звучит ужасно. Оно явно было расстроенно, когда записывали песню. По спине льётся холодный пот. Чимин бы и рад согреться, только тело намеренно остужает его. По затылку бегают мурашки, прошибает током, и Пак на автомате чувствует, как совершает ошибку.

— Закончим на этом, — Пак иррационально обрадовался команде, застыл, как уродливая фигура в центре комнаты. Его мышцы ему больше не подчиняются. Износились. Потеряли силу.

— Чимин, сколько тебе лет? — внезапный вопрос лидера, заставил его мозг очнуться и подать сигнал своему хозяину. Давай, ну же, работай.

— Семнадцать.

— Ты же из Пусана? — взгляд в портфолио и обратно. — Ты ещё достаточно молод, ты сумеешь найти чем заняться. Танцы — это не твоё.

В этот момент Пак потускнел. Из него выпили всю краску, всю живость его жизни, оставили бесцветную оболочку. Здесь никакая мечта не поможет. Чимина больше нет. Нет танцев, нет мечты, нет таланта.

У Чимина ничего нет.

— Эй, ты можешь спеть или зачитать? — вопрос Сынхёна, и машинальный кивок головой Чимина.

Он не сможет спеть. Не возьмёт, не вытянет. Второй его талант проигран. Остался рэп, в котором Пак справляется хуже всего, но он никогда себе не простит, если не попытается.

Снова плеер, снова музыка. Незаметно для всех делает глубокие вдохи-выдохи, старается проговорить слова, но возвращается таким же потерянным. Играет популярный трек, Чим берет микрофон старается унять дрожь в руке, но не получается.

Вступает в бит позже, чем нужно было. Нервничает из-за этого, дрожь бьёт все сильнее. Его голос слабеет и переходит на писк. Пак все пытается вытянуть, оживить свое мёртвое выступление, но нет. Он не выдержал.

Микрофон опущен, на фоне играет хит сезона, а у Чимина растоптана мечта.

— Ужасно. Что с твоим голосом? Ты уверен, что у тебя есть член? — Сынхён гадко ухмыльнулся, а остальные подхватили.

Чимин держался из-за всех сил. Выжимал на максимум своё самообладание, кусал губу и старался не смотреть палачам в глаза, искренне понимая, что не сможет выдержать.

— Понабрали бездарностей. Купились на смазливую мордашку.

Пак не выдержал. Он поднял глаза, полные слез и обиды, понимая, что сейчас рассыпется. Ему хотелось поддержки, и впервые за столько времени, стало необходимостью уехать домой.

Бегая глазами по судьям, он взглянул в сторону, увидев продюсера Кима. Тот сидел неподвижно, все так же скрестив руки. Казалось, не сменил положения за все время. Намджун смотрел прямо в мокрые глаза Чимина, из которых грозились хлынуть слезы.

А в голове разочарованное лицо матери, насмешки одноклассников и очередной пример того, что провинциального мальчишку сожрала столица. Нет, он не хотел этого.

Пак посмотрел на продюсера с щемящей в груди надеждой, шептал «помогите», сам не понимая, чем ему должны помочь. Ким продолжал всматриваться в юношеские глаза и, хмыкнув громко, отвернулся в сторону. Отвернулся от Чимина. Больше не смотрел на его заплаканное лицо и лишь презрительно ухмыльнулся.

Все отвернулись.

Трейни гоготали в голос, показывали пальцем, и оглушающее «бездарность» звенело в ушах. Чимин зажмурился и горькие слёзы катились по лицу. Пак закрыл уши ладонями и шептал: «Прекратите». Но ничего не прекращалось. Горечь сочилась не переставая, вокруг все громко смеялись, крича «бездарность», насмехались и обзывали.

Когда Чимин открыл глаза, его встретила оглушающая тишина. Трейни молчали и сочувственно вздыхали. Только лицо  
по-прежнему мокрое, а на губах горько от собственных эмоций.

Чимин выбежал, найдя в себе последние силы. Он бежал со всех ног, хотя те и дрожали. Споткнулся и упал, ему казалось, что его ноги больше не способны ничего делать. Танцы — лишь мечта. Он даже ходить не может. Ненужные конечности. Мусор.

Влетает в туалет, практически падает на скользкий пол, но удерживается. Голубая плитка рябит в глазах, режет своей яркостью и, кажется, нагоняет ещё больше слёз. Чимин повисает на двери кабинки, дёргает за ручку, но та не поддаётся, Пак вскрикивает, дёргает сильнее, и дверь распахивается.

Чимин садится на крышку туалета и не в силах подавить в себе крик, плачет навзрыд с завыванием и болью. Опирается руками на колени, подается вперёд, хочет вдохнуть поглубже, но получает кислород лишь урывками. Ему хочется прямо сейчас выкашлять все органы, любоваться их красным маревом на голубой плитке. Лишь бы было легче. Хоть немного.

Стены давят с такой силой, что под их напором Чимин соскальзывает с туалета, но продолжает лёжа размазывать слезы по своему лицу. В глаз попала подводка и тени, которые он нанёс, чтобы выглядеть лучше перед судьями. Глаза жжёт и разъедает, а Пак только прибавляет горечи, натурально воет в голос.

Вспоминает, как «бездарность» оседало в мозгу, злые ухмылки трейни, оскорбления от группы, насмешки одноклассников, которые не верили в него. Вспоминает маму, которая выложила последнее, лишь бы сын попытался, лишь бы смог. Но в её глазах не было веры, только материнская любовь и поддержка. Она, будто уже тогда, в день его отъезда, знала, чем всё закончится.

Вспоминает продюсера. Его милые улыбки, похвалу и шутки. Напутственные речи, лёгкие поглаживания по плечам в попытке расслабить. Только сегодня — ничего. Ни улыбки, ни поддержки. Только кривая ухмылка и будто ликование от победы над Чимином.

Только Чимин сам не знает в чем он проиграл.

От огромного клубка мыслей он даже не почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил тошнота. Прикрыв рот рукой, он дополз до унитаза и вывернул наружу желудок. Ни завтрака, ни обеда. Одна лишь желчь. Она дерет горло и просится выйти, разъедает грудь. Слезы текут по лицу, попадают на губы и смешиваются с желчью, провоцируют все новые и новые позывы.

Чимин опустошён. Тренировками, диетами, тоской по дому, туманным будущим, прослушиваниями. Всё это так не нужно и глупо, и как бы не теплилась надежда в его душе, корень сомнения всегда присутствовал и давил.

На дрожащих ногах он подходит к раковине и набирает воду до краёв. Окунает лицо в воду, продолжает дышать, давится. Разбрызгивает жидкость на пол, мочит свои старенькие кеды. Не отстраняется. Вцепился в раковину и топит себя. Подальше отсюда.

Перед глазами улочки Пусана, круглосуточный магазинчик за углом, соседская дворняжка, что постоянно лаяла без повода. Ленивое лето и беззаботное детство.

В ушах зашумело, а Пак не понимает от чего. Открывает глаза, которые ещё сильнее начинают болеть от хлорированной воды, чувствует, как слабеет. В последнюю секунду выныривает, дышит прерывисто, не может выровнять дыхание.

В зеркале над раковиной видит не себя, а забитое нечто. Потухшие глаза, бледное лицо и впалые щеки. Мешки из-за явного недосыпа, потрескавшиеся губы и горечь на них от недавнего.

Чимин больше не хочет стараться. Нет сил.

***

Прослушивание окончено, но трейни не спешат расходиться. Восторженно обсуждают произошедшее и мимо не проходит и выступление Чимина.

— Он, вроде, в туалете всё ещё сидит, — перешёптываются трейни между собой.

— Может пойти к нему?

— Не стоит, он не захочет нас видеть.

Намджун стоял в стороне, прислушивался к разговору и после спрятал странную улыбку за стаканчиком воды.

Никто не заметил, как главный продюсер, вместо поездки на верхний этаж, ушёл в сторону уборной.

Чимин закрылся в кабинке, подобрал под себя ноги и уткнулся в колени лицом. Шея ужасно затекла, но поднять сейчас голову — непосильная задача. Пак не услышал шагов в сторону кабинки, стук каблуков туфлей прошёл мимо. Он очнулся только после третьего стука в дверь.

— Ёндже, уходи. И так тошно, — единственное чего сейчас хочется Чимину — одиночество. Глупое сочувствие со стороны друга не вызывает восторга.

— Я уйду, как только увижу, что ты в норме, — внезапно знакомый голос заставил Чимина приподнять голову, а потом и вовсе соскользнуть с крышки унитаза, когда до него доходит, кто стоит по ту сторону двери.

— Господин продюсер, я в норме. Не стоит переживать, — два щелчка, и Чимин видит перед собой Намджуна, который в своём дорогом костюме смотрится не подходящим этому месту.

— Глупости, я не за этим, — он достал из кармана пачку сигарет, выудил одну и закурил, пуская дым в сторону. — Твоё выступление было ужасным, ты заставил меня краснеть.

Чимин заново потух. Больше не было нужды напоминать об этом позоре, он все сам знает, но слова продюсера ранили сильнее, чем следовало бы.

— Зачем Вы мне это говорите?

— Пока ты здесь жуешь сопли, другие выхватывают свое место под солнцем. Ты не смог. Однако, всё можно исправить. Нужно только знать как.

До Чимина медленно доходит смысл сказанных слов, но когда его воспаленное грустью сознание переваривает полученное, он резко бледнеет.

Опять. Опять платить.

— Мне нечем заплатить, у меня нет денег, — Чимин не лжёт, у него действительно нет денег. В последнее время он живёт лишь на доход от компании.

— Деньги, — Намджун стряхивает пепел на пол, улыбается пренебрежительно, — достаточно услуги.

— Услуга? — голос Чимина дрогнул.

— Да, обычная услуга, — продюсер стряхнул пепел на пол, дотронулся до пояса и подтянул брюки за ремень. Натянувшаяся ткань врезалась в пах, очертив полувозбужденный член.

У Пака пересыхает горло. Едкая горечь от желчи снова подступает, отравляет изнутри. Степень понимания, насколько ужасно то, что предлагает продюсер, достигла пика. Его растоптали сегодня, а сейчас смешивают с грязью, тычут лицом в ошибки и промахи, унижают ещё сильнее.

Продюсер Ким с высоты роста оглядывает Чимина пристально, отмечая припухшие искусанные губы и заплаканные красные глаза. У него дрожат руки, пальцы невольно сжимаются в кулак до проступающих под кожей суставов. Внутренняя борьба отчетливо рвется наружу. Ким ликует, а Пак молчит, разгрызает совесть и гордость. Мозг противится принять мерзкую правду. Он недостаточно хорош во всём, ему не справиться в одиночку. Единственный верный выход — принять правильное решение. Если никто, то Чимин поможет себе сам, любыми силами, правдами и нет.

Добивая сигарету, Намджун тушит окурок о край залитой водой туалетной тумбы и вопросительно смотрит на переминающегося с ноги на ногу Чимина, который всем своим видом источает ненависть и брезгливость. Но, выбор сделан.

Намджун опирается задом на край холодного умывальника, моргает свет от лампочки с износившейся вольфрамовой нитью за головой продюсера Кима, его тень накрывает Чимина всего. Чимину некуда деваться, некуда бежать.

Он открывает глаза и бегло утирает нос, подходя к Киму. Тот едва заметно ухмыляется, когда Чимин опускается на колени, как он неумело расстегивает ремень и спускает до колена брюки, разглядывая с отвращением выпирающую сквозь белье плоть. Пак просовывает пальцы под ткань трусов и стягивает вслед за штанами. Он чувствует, как его спортивки впитывают разлитую им же воду. Холодно.

Чимин не может дотронуться. Просто сидит и считает в уме, собирается с силами и мыслями.

— Так мы ни к чему не придём, — слышится голос сверху и парня прошибает мерзкая дрожь до самых пяток.

Он сможет, он всё сможет сам.

Храбрится, берёт член в руку и крепко зажмуривает глаза, чтобы не видеть. Вот бы еще и не слышать, не чувствовать. Накрывает головку губами, ощущает легкий толчок, рефлекторный скорее. Рвота подступает моментально, Чимин её отгоняет и принимает член глубже, до самого основания, ощущая, как головка упирается в глотку.

Сверху доносится тяжёлое дыхание и хрипы. Надсадный голос, которым раньше Чимин восхищался, ловил в нем отцовские нотки, верные наставления и поддержку. Но сейчас Намджун толкается в рот с приглушенным шипением и с показным отвращением в голосе, говорит:

— Сосешь ты гораздо лучше, чем танцуешь.

Чимину от этого ещё обиднее, чем от того, что сейчас он стоит на коленях и, как заправская проститутка, глубоко принимает в себя, расслабляет горло, чтобы не было так больно.

— Какая же ты блядь.

Горячие слёзы стекают по впалым щекам, душат горечью и болью. Приехал покорять столицу, а в итоге пытается «заслужить» себе будущее, о котором так мечтал.

С каждым движением головы стоны сверху становятся всё более несдержанными и громкими, отвратительное удовольствие, добытое нечестным путём. Чимину плохо, болит горло, как-будто он несколько часов к ряду пытается достать ту самую неподдающуюся ноту.

Намджун оттягивает волосы на затылке и толкается сам, пока Чимин хнычет и давится. Болит всё, болит внутри и снаружи.

Становится пусто в один миг. Ким пачкает щёки, глаза, пара капель достигает волос. Чимин жмурится и сжимает зубы, чтобы не стошнило. Он слышит, как Намджун надевает штаны, звеня пряжкой, царапины от которой щиплют на левой щеке, прижжённые сверху спермой.

— Хорошо постарался, — Пак дергается, когда продюсер Ким мажет пальцами от щеки к губам.

Чимин сжимается в комок, когда слышит хлопок двери. Смешалось всё и сразу: слюни, слёзы, сопли и что-то совсем чужое, чего быть не должно.

***

С того дня прошло два месяца. В жизни Чимина всё по-прежнему стабильно. Тренировки, репетиции, уроки вокала, диета.

Намджун.

Продюсер сдержал слово, Чимина не выгнали. Он продолжил стажироваться, а впереди всё еще мелькала призрачная надежда дебютировать. Трейни стали нервными, ситуация в коллективе накалялась, доходило и до драк. Но Чимина это всё обошло стороной. Его все обходили стороной.

С того дня друзей поубавилось. С того дня постоянный шепот за спиной. С того дня «бездарность» превратилось в «подстилка».

Все были правы. Подстилка, так и есть.

Чимин наивно полагал, что продюсер больше не появится перед глазами. Позорную грязную сцену Чимин предпочёл запечатать в воспоминаниях. Этого не было. Дурной сон.

Намджун приходил. Не ограничилось одним только туалетом. Кабинет Кима, тренировочная комната, раздевалка, общежитие. В любое время, под любым предлогом. Но всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково: Чимин подолгу полощет рот, залезает в ледяной душ и старается плакать как можно тише.

Тяжело признавать, но после произошедшего у Чимина появились некоторые успехи. Из-за отсутствия друзей, он чаще проводил время за практикой, тренировками, не срывался с диеты на очередной перекус с приятелями, потерял в весе. За это его впервые похвалили.

А после вокал. Учитель перевёл его в первую группу, на которую Пак раньше смотрел с плохо скрываемой завистью, ведь пели они чисто и безошибочно. Теперь Чимин поёт также.

Танцы больше не его отдушина. Танцы — работа. Каждое движение подвергалось критике, неправильная постановка ног грозила отказом от еды на три дня. Пак себя наказывал. Он ежедневно тренирует пируэт, который провалил на прослушивании. Ему всё еще кажется, что прыжок не идеален.

Объявили название и количество участников, которые дебютируют. Всего-то пять. Какая жалкая цифра. Вместе с этим, показали дизайн формы и её цвет. Всё же, жестоко дразнить трейни формой, которую они вряд ли наденут. Показывать её, будто за стеклом, через которое ты не сможешь её достать. Чимин влюбился в этот цвет.

Бирюзовый, в котором плещется океан, смешанный с густой зеленью лесов, серого неба и молодой травы. Цвет обо всём. Цвет ни о чём.

У Чимина выдалась трудная неделя, он пришёл в общежитие, свалился на кровать и отключился, даже не приняв душ. Среди ночи его будит сообщение от продюсера.

— Нужна помощь, приезжай, — гласит оно.

Пак больше не глупый. Он понимает, что к этому всё и шло. Адрес подтвердил. Отель.

Спутанные волосы, несвежая одежда, пустое метро и поразительно звёздное небо. Так нетипично для Сеула. На секунду ему показалось, что он вернулся в Пусан.

Дверь номера и табличка «семьдесят два», скрипучий пол в коридоре и продюсер, который уже в халате.

Пак не попросил принять душ, посчитав это лишним. Чимину не хочется запомнить эту ночь по канону дешёвых фильмов. Насмотрелся уже, понял, что не так всё в жизни.

Намджун с приказом: раздеться, лечь, расслабиться. Выполнение сказанного. Запах дешёвого лубриканта и постоянная боль, в которой самой отвратительной частью Пак считал раскачивающийся потолок и скрипучую кровать. Чимин даже запомнил с каким интервалом она скрипела.

Ким ушёл сразу же, велел всё равно не отлынивать завтра. И ушёл. Вот так просто.

Колючие простыни, жёсткая подушка, которая всю ночь намокала от слёз. Так Чимин запомнил своё первое падение.

Повторялось оно всё чаще и чаще.

Отели становились дороже с каждым разом. Фальшивые стоны, которые каждый раз приходилось с силой вытаскивать из глотки.

Довольный Намджун, который продолжал пользоваться, и забитый Чимин, для которого дебют стал болезнью. Два месяца прошло, а Пак Чимин продолжает «оказывать услуги».

В самое значимое утро Чимин проснулся в отеле. Накинув халат, он прошёлся по номеру и с удивлением обнаружил на столе букет цветов и перевязанную голубой лентой коробку. Такое ненужное расточительство заставило его снова ощутить всю глубину отвращения от происходящего. Его опять покупают, только более галантно. Глупость.

Маленькая, незаметная до этого записка показалась среди белых лилий.  
Взяв послание, Чимин прочёл на внутренней стороне, написанное от руки, тошно знакомым почерком:

_Заслужил._

Сообщение не сказало ни о чём. Чёрная коробка, на которой небесно-голубая лента смотрелась притягательно, осталась нетронутой.

Чимин потянул за ленту, приподнял крышку. Внутри были вещи.

Взяв в руки футболку любимого с недавних пор цвета, с собственным именем на обратной стороне, Чимин теряет реальность. Ноги перестают держать, подкашиваются, предают хозяина. Подступает тошнота, в нос откуда-то ударяет запах хлорки, махровый халат теперь колючий и жёсткий. Колени встречают пол, череп так и грозится расколоться на части. Сеульское небо утрачивает малейшие краски, вся роскошь номера испаряется. Пак продолжает комкать форму в руках, но не ощущает веса, лишь призрачная оболочка.

Неизвестно откуда раздается звонок со стороны двери или телефона, оставшегося в спальне. Возможно, оба одновременно. Пак не знает.

Чимин тихо плачет, задыхаясь от отвращения и утыкается мокрым лицом в свою дебютную форму цвета тиффани.


End file.
